UNAC Advanced Combat Armor System (ACAS)
Overview The UNAC ACAS is an armor system that has been a staple of the UNAC soldier since its introduction in 2276. The armor gives the wearer incredible improvements to combat effectiveness, unit cohesion, battlefield survivability, and communications. The armor is designed to be comfortable and flexible, but at the same time sturdy, reliable, and rugged to allow the soldier to be as effective in combat as possible. History The first powered armor started showing up around 2270, during the overhaul of the UNMC to make a more effective military. At first, the armor was very basic, monitoring the soldier's base health statistics and providing increased battlefield flexibility and communication abilities. However, once HP Industries got into the business, there was a massive improvement in armor systems. The first HP version was labeled as Version 1 Advanced Combat Armor System, and offered the individual soldier up-links to the entire UNMC network for quicker communications and tactical ability, better and stronger materials, a multitude of new tools and equipment, and also introduced a revolutionary improvement in the form of the black Nanofiber under-layer that came with integrated healing systems, giving the soldier increased survivability. Over the course of the next few decades, HP Industries lead in the armor business, creating and improving better systems, eventually leading to the armor currently used by the UNAC, the V4.2 ACAS, said to be the best and most powerful armor system available. The fact that the UNAC is the only branch to make use of such advanced armor is a controversial issue within the UNMC. However, outfitting the entire UNMC infantry force with the V4.2 armor would be ridiculously expensive, and the fact that the UNAC is much smaller of a force than the UNA makes them easier to supply. Also, the UNAC generally fights in the worst, most hostile and deadly zones of battle in any conflict, and with their position as shock troops and spear-headers for the UNMC, better equipment and technologies are needed for them to be the most effective. Operation and components The first layer of the armor consists of the black Nanofiber/Biogel Combination Smartlinked Undersuit (CSU). This layer is mainly for the soldier's health and well-being, and monitors vital signs, overall health, temperature, hydration, sleep deprivation, etc. The biogel layer is built into the undersuit, and is a completely liquid material until it is struck by any kind of strong force, in which it will harden and absorb the shock from bullets, to explosive force, to punches. The undersuit also links to the main outer armor, when a soldier is shot or wounded in anyway, the undersuit will link to the outer armor and immediately inject an appropriate dose of the Stem-Cell Regeneration Formula stored in the back of the armor. This formula is able to heal wounds like scrapes, cuts, and can heal bullet wounds, broken bones, and damaged organs to the point where immediate medical attention is not required. This allows the soldier to continue fighting without needing any severe attention to injuries, however, major and extreme injuries such as a large loss of blood, massive internal damage, or loss of limbs cannot significantly be healed by the SCRF, and will require immediate medical assistance of the soldier is to survive. The second layer is the main armor which provides the protection for the soldier. The armor is made of a material called Nanometal, which is a very sturdy but flexible and lightweight material with very strong bulletproof properties. The armor allows up-linking to the UNMC battle network to give the soldier access to any information and allowing unit unification and coordination very quickly and easily. In addition, the armor monitors all the equipment, ammunition and weapons the soldier is carrying and keeps track of all of them in real time. The armor also lets every soldier keep the location of every other soldier in the unit, and even in the entire area of operations of so desired, making sure that units will always stay coordinated and in touch. The armor protects the soldier from ballistics and other damage, and is able to stop or significantly slow most rounds that are used by current armed forces. However, UNMC ballistic technology is more advanced than those used by ARC and UMER, and the while the armor can withstand a few hits from this superior tech, it cannot hold out indefinitely, especially against large caliber rounds from sniper weapons and high caliber rifles. Due to this, a soldier is recommended to stay in cover and avoid damage as much as they can. The armor also comes with multiple magnetic areas that allow the soldier to attach weapons, ammunition, tools, various tech, and other important items to the armor itself. The armor will hold a large amount of weight completely by itself, without affecting the movement and mobility of the soldier. A hundred pound object on the back of a soldier will barely feel more than 5-10 pounds, ensuring that the soldier will feel more comfortable when carrying lots of equipment. Lastly, the armor links with the Neural Network Implant that is connected to the brain of every UNMC soldier, and uses it to unlock more areas of the brain to increase strength, reaction time, and coordination, making the wearer much more deadly in combat. Other variants As well as the standard combat variant that is the most common, the UNAC also makes use of other specialized variants, customized for specific tasks or conditions. These include: *V4.2 Stealth armor- Colored darker than the standard, and incorporating advanced camouflage technology. It is also slimmer giving the wearer a decreased profile. *V4.2 TW armor- Made to offer better comfort in very hot climates. It is a lighter color to help reflect sunlight, and incorporates a much larger and more effective temperature regulation system. It also has a storage of water for the wearer, kept at a constant ice chilled temperature. *V4.2 CW armor- Made to combat freezing temperatures and reduce cold-related complications. It has an attached hood to cover the head of the wearer which is also lined with heating pads powered by the armor itself. The Undersuit is also lined with these pads to keep the soldier warm at a constant temperature of his/her choosing. It is also colored white, with some even coming with an artic or snow camo print. Use in other branches The V4.2 ACAS is used only by the UNAC, however the UNA does also use a version of the ACAS. Although the Army version is less advanced and comes with less features and potential then the UNAC's version, it is still highly effective and capable in the field. Category:Contention: Technology